Gebruiker:Luipaardklauw
Over mij ik ben Lara. Ik woon in een klein dorpje in Noord-Brabant. Ik heb een lapjespoes die Snoesje heet en een zwart-witte kater genaamd Ollie, bij mijn vader. Ik heb twee honden die heten Fonzie en Saartje, drie cavia's die heten Bob, Lucie en Lotte en nog een aantal vogels bij mijn moeder. Ik heb een broertje. Mijn vader is Engels en mijn moeder Nederlands. leukste en stomste warrior cats katten Leukste medicijnkatten 1. Gaaiveder vind zijn sarcasme grappig en zijn streven naar gewoon gevonden worden vind ik wel speciaal 2. Geeltand vind haar gewoon cool 3. Gansveder weet niet waarom maar ik heb respect voor hem 4. Loofpoel medicijnkat 5. Vlamstaart naam en kater 6. Spikkelblad is heel wijs Leukste leiders 1. Blauwster heeft heel veel opgegeven om haar clan te redden van Distelklauw 2. Loofster vind haar gewoon leuk 3. Langster is heel wijs 4. Luipaardster goed voor haar clan leukste commandanten 1. Eikenhart is heel cool 2. Braamklauw heeft zich uiteindelijk niet aangesloten bij Havikwind en Tijgerster leukste leerlingen 1. Krompootis heel aardig in zijn leerlingentijd en hij is dan wel bevriend met Blauwpoot. Hij is wel loyaal aan zijn clan en zou haar gewoon aanvallen zo nodig 2. Duifpoot weet niet waarom ik haar zo cool vind 3. Zandpoot is steeds aan het ruziemaken met Vuurpoot 4. Leeuwenpoot is heel wijs 5. IJspoot vind haar mooi leukste krijgers 1. Hulstloof staat boven aan, maar de reden daar voor is een Engelse spoiler. Ik ben het nog steeds niet eens met wat ze heeft gedaan, maar die engels spoiler geeft me een ander zicht op haar. 2. Leeuwvlam weet niet waarom 3. Lijsterpels heeft Blauwsters geheim geheim gehouden 4. Sneeuwvacht is heel avontuurlijk 5. Blauwvacht is heel wijs stomste katers 1. Distelklauw wilde Witstorm slecht maken maar dat is niet gelukt en heeft Tijgerster slecht gemaakt 2. Tijgerster smij was het Schruk die als kitten was aangevallen door Tijgerklauw 3. Aspels is echt gemeen 4. Donkerstreep is totaal niet loyaal, hij kiest voor de kant waarvan hij denkt dat die wint 5. Brokkelster vermoordt de toekomst van de clan en verbant de medicijnkat met een list 6. Havikwind gemeen clans 1. Donderclan 2. Hemelclan 3. Schaduwclan en Rivierclan 4. Windclan thumb|Snoesje mijn kat Leukste koppels niet echt een volgorde Zandstorm en Vuurster Kwiklicht en Braamklauw Kraaiveder en Loofpoel Sneeuwvacht en Distelklauw Blauwvacht en Eikenhart Stropels en Vosstaart Leeuwvlam en Sintelhart Boekenplank en badgekast |Badge 2= |Badge 3= |Badge 4= |Badge 5= }} Over Luipaardklauw Moeder: Lavendelster Vader: Vlamster Pleegvader: Loofpels Zussen: Tijgerlicht Vuurzang IJsvleugel Halfzussen: Egelstroom Hulstmist Tijgerwind Halfbroer: Jaagwolk Partner: Nachtroos Dochters: Sterrendauw Oceaanvonk Zoons: Hemelvuur Vonkhemel Kleindochter: Ochtendpoot Kleinzoon: Lavapoot Grootmoeders: Vlinderpels Vuurwolk Grootvaders: Vogelklauw Krombek Overgrootmoeder: Horizonstreep Tantes: Echohart Aardebloem Nichten: Rooskit Bloemkit Windhart Hartsintel Bliksemlicht Herfstmist Lentedauw Zomerhart Zilverpoot Hyacintpoot Neven: Snelkit Paddeneus Wolfstorm Winterklauw Spitsklauw Vederwind Regenpoot Achternichten: Druifhart Bijenvleugel Rafelpoot Zonnepoot Achterneven: Klitwind Ganzenvoet Loofpoot Wortelneus Achter-achternicht: Zomerkit Achter-achterneven: Hondenkit Dauwkit Stamboom }} Caviafamilie Onbekend en onbekend krijgen Binky en Bob. Binky en Billy krijgen Peppy en Kokky. Bob en Billy krijgen Punky, Roosje en Bliksem. Peppy en Luke krijgen Lela, Lucie en Lotte. Trivia We dachten dat Bob en Binky jongens waren. Roosje was de kleinste van het nest en we gaven hem een meisjesnaam. Billie zat vast onder een ding, hij was ontsnapt en wij namen hem mee. Luke is van een vriendin en een paar dagen na de paring doodgegaan. We hebben nu alleen meisjes. Billie, Roosje en Bliksem zijn verkocht aan een man. Punky (twee jaar), Peppy (drie jaar), Binky (vier/vijf jaar), Lela (één jaar) en Kokky (vier jaar) zijn dood, ze waren vrouwtjes. We hebben nu 3 cavia's. Bob, Lucie en Lotte. Alhoewel Bob nu ook al een jaar of zes/zeven is, en waarschijnlijk binnenkort ook sterft. Binky was een oranje met bruine cavia. Bob is een zwarte, met een klein beetje oranje, cavia. Billie was een bruine cavia met iets donkerder spikkels. Punky was een langharige, zwarte cavia. De kleur komt van Bob. Roosje was een kleine, gladharige, wit met grijze cavia. Bliksem was een bruine cavia met iets donkerder spikkels. We konden hem alleen van Billie onderscheiden, omdat hij kleiner was. Dit is overduidelijk van Billie xD Peppy was een zandgele met lichtbruine cavia. Kokky was een witte met bruine cavia met rode ogen. Bruin komt waarschijnlijk van Bob af. Die had ongeveer dezelfde kleur. Luke was een gladharige, bruine cavia. Lotte is een grijze cavia. Volgens mij waren Binky en Bobs ouders grijs, of hun zus/broer. Lucie is een gladharige, wit met bruine cavia. Waarschijnlijk komt de kleur van Roosje en de vacht van haar vader Luke. Lela was een bruine met zandgele cavia. Ze was bruin als Binky en zandgeel had ze van Peppy. afbeeldingen thumb|Luipaardklauw thumb|Loofpels thumb|Lavendelster thumb|Tijgerpoot thumb|Vlinderpels thumb|Vogelklauw thumb|Echohart thumb|Cederstaart thumb|Windhart thumb|Paddepoot thumb|Vuurzang tekeningen thumb|Gemaakt door Avondpoot thumb|Deze heb ik zelf gemaakt. Ik ben er best wel trots op thumb|Deze heb ik ook zelf gemaakt. Ik ben er erg trots op. Let vooral niet op dat stukje dat een beetje doorschijnt Verhalen Ik heb drie verhalen geschreven op de Nederlandse Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki: Luipaardklauws verleden, Klauw van Vuur en Tijger en Verdriet. Op de FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki heb ik ook een aantal verhalen: Luipaardklauws verleden, Klauw van Vuur en Tijger, Verdriet(Staan ook op de warrior cats fanfiction wiki), Lavendelvleugels keuze, Amy’s verdwijning, Hertenstorms verhaal (Hertenstorm is een oC), Wild, Vurig, Angst, Color, Luipaardklauw :Klad (Verhaal in de wereld van Bravelands en vierde deel van Warrior Cats), Morgenpoot en Luipaardklauw: Klad (Fanfiction met Morgenpoot over herten) en Luipaardklauw: Klad: Duisternis (Verhaal in een wereld van Morgenpoot) Deze verhalen zijn nog niet af: Lavendelvleugels keuze, Wild, Vurig, Morgenpoot en Luipaardklauw: Klad, Luipaardklauw :Klad, Luipaardklauw: Klad: Dubbele fanfiction. Categorie:Gebruikers die De wildernis in hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Water en vuur hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Geheimen hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Voor de storm hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Gevaar! hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Vuurproef hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Blauwsters voorspelling hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Vuursters missie hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Middernacht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Maannacht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Dageraad hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Sterrenlicht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Schemering hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Zonsondergang hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Het tweede gezicht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Duistere rivier hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Verbannen hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Eclips hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Lange Schaduwen hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Zonsopgang hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Echo in de verte hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die De vierde leerling hebben gelezen